


The broken promise

by drwhogirl



Category: The Professionals
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-17
Updated: 2014-04-17
Packaged: 2018-01-19 18:41:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1480015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drwhogirl/pseuds/drwhogirl





	The broken promise

2 months. He’d been trapped and tortured for 2 months. The door burst open and Doyle couldn’t help but flinch. His wrists had been chained together above his head at such a height that his feet barely brushed the floor.  
“Well hello handsome,” the man’s voice came from behind him, which he had quickly come to dread, “Ready to have some fun?”  
“Leave me alone.” Doyle’s voice sounded weak and pathetic even to his own ears.  
“Don’t be like that.” He felt a hand starting to feel over his naked body and tried to pull away, to no avail.  
He felt the gag being tightly secured around his mouth to stop him screaming as the man slowly forced his way inside him.  
*******  
Doyle wasn’t conscious to hear the front door being blown off its hinges. The first thing he remembered when he came round was being wrapped up in a coat and being held gently in his partner’s strong arms. “It’s ok Ray. You’re safe now.” He heard Bodie whisper in his ear. On seeing his partner start to regain consciousness Bodie started work on untying the gag.  
“Bodie…” Doyle’s voice was little more than a broken whisper. “Bodie, please don’t leave me…”  
“I won’t Ray. I promise.” Doyle could see tears welling up in his partner’s eyes as he slipped out of consciousness once more.  
*******  
Bodie had never seen Doyle in such a state. Practically every bone in his body had been broken, every inch of his skin had been cut and bruised, he was unable to stay conscious for more than a minute at a time, all his hair had been ripped out of his head and his hands and feet were blue from the cold. He had been in a better condition after being shot. Twice.  
By his second day in hospital the doctors had really begun to doubt he would make it. Bodie noticed a girl had arrived; she was wearing a police uniform and was constantly hovering near the door to Doyle’s room.  
“Who are you?” He asked, wondering if she was a girlfriend or something and feeling a pang of jealousy as the thought crossed his mind.  
“My name’s Charlotte Doyle. I’m Ray’s twin sister.” She explained. As she said this Bodie could see the family resemblance: the brown curls; the tall but slim figure and the bright sparkling green eyes. “You must be Bodie. Ray’s always talking about you.”  
“Really? What did he say?”  
“I’m not sure I should tell you…” Charlotte started but on seeing the look Bodie gave her, she sighed and whispered in his ear.  
*******  
That night Doyle woke from a nightmare to find Bodie sat in the chair next to him. “Ray? What’s wrong?” Bodie looked at him worriedly.  
“Nothing. I… I’m fine.” Doyle answered, trying to convince himself as much as Bodie.  
Bodie wasn’t convinced though. “Ray please tell me what’s happened.” Doyle started explaining what happened, but had to stop half way through because he was clearly still very shaken. “Oh, Ray…” Bodie pulled him into a gentle hug in an attempt to comfort him and gave him a soft kiss on the lips.  
Doyle blinked at him in shock. “But… you just…”  
“Your sister told me.” Bodie told him with a smile.  
“She…” Bodie didn’t even allow him to finish before pulling him into another kiss.  
*******  
“Bodie?” It was a month after Doyle and Bodie had got together in the hospital and they were working on moving in together, well Bodie was since Doyle was still too weak to do much. “Who were those people?”  
“They were…” Bodie looked away guiltily, refusing to meet Doyle’s eye. “My family.”  
“What did I do to them?” Doyle asked after a moment.  
“You have always been here for me so I guess they wanted to try and get rid of you.” Doyle gently hugged his partner from behind.  
“It’s ok Bodie. I’ll recover. I’ll be alright I promise.”  
“Promise?” Bodie asked, turning to look at him. A hand subconsciously reaching up to Doyle's hair. It hadn't really started to grow back yet and with the length it was at presently there was barely enough for it to start curling slightly at the ends.  
“Of course I promise, you daft bugger.” Doyle kissed him and Bodie eagerly kissed him back.  
*******  
“I still can’t believe you told him.” Doyle said to his sister as she drove him to work on his first day back. Bodie had been called in early that morning to go out on a stake out with Murphy so had been unable to drive him and Doyle wasn't yet allowed to drive himself.  
“Well if I hadn’t you’d still be staring at each other whilst you thought the other wasn’t looking and neither of you making a move.” Charlotte said lightly.  
“You promised not to tell anyone that I fancied him though. You broke the promise.”  
“So I did, well under the circumstances I think I did alright. Besides I never told anyone about that boyfriend you had back at school did I?” She stated as they pulled up outside CI5’s headquarters and Charlotte turned off the engine.  
“What are you doing?” Doyle asked as she started getting out of the car, pleased to have a reason to change the subject.  
“I’m going to talk to your boss about making sure you’re looked after when you start working again.” She explained as she went round to open his door for him.  
“Don’t you think you’re being a little over protective?”  
Charlotte thought for a moment before shaking her head. “Nah.”  
*******  
“I just wanted to make sure he was going to be looked after. He hasn’t fully recovered yet, despite what he tries to convince himself. You understand that don’t you Mr Cowley?”  
“Aye Lass. I do. I’ll see what I can do for Doyle.”  
“Thank you sir.” Charlotte smiled at him before she went to find her brother in the rest room. By the time she got there, Bodie and Murphy had got back and were trying to cheer Doyle up. “Ray. I’m gonna head off to work. Will you be ok?”  
“For the last time yes. Stop fussing.” Doyle was clearly starting to get a little frustrated with her.  
“You love me really Raymond.” She flashed him a winning smile before heading back out to her car so she could go to work.  
“Don’t even think about it Murph.” Doyle said, seeing the way Murphy had been looking at Charlotte. “She’s my sister remember.”  
“I know she’s your sister but come on mate…”  
After a shared look with his boyfriend, Doyle nodded. “Alright fine, if you see her again you can ask her out.”  
*******  
Unfortunately for Doyle they saw each other again the very next day.  
Charlotte was behind the desk when Murphy was sent to get some files, relating to a case. He smiled when he saw her, remembering what Doyle said the day before. "Well hello again."  
"Hello." She greeted him with a pretty smile. "Something I can help you with Mr Murphy?"  
"As a matter of fact there is. I need these files for Cowley." He said sliding a piece of paper across the desk to her. "For myself however, I would like: your number; to take you to dinner and for your brother not to hear about this so I'm not murdered before said date can take place."  
"Well here's my number." She scribbled it down on some paper for him. "And I'll see what I can do about those files, the other two... we'll see." She then went to collect the files for him, a big smile fixed firmly in place.  
*******  
"You're what?" Doyle asked, staring at his sister in shock.  
"I'm getting married." Charlotte told him with a smile.  
"To who?"  
"Your friend Murphy." She couldn't help but laugh when she saw her brother's face.  
"I didn't know you were dating..."  
"You clearly weren't paying enough attention. You were too busy with your own boyfriend to bother with mine." She teased.  
"Love you too Charlie." He said with a smile before pulling her into a hug.  
"At what point did I say I loved you?" She asked with a grin.  
"How long have you two been together anyway?" Doyle asked after a moment's thought.  
"Almost a year. He asked me out the day after I went to talk to Cowley on your behalf."  
"So when's the wedding?"  
"I don't know yet. He only proposed last night. We haven't talked about it." She said after a moment's thought. "But I'll tell you and Bodie as soon as I know.... and Ray please don't start getting protective."  
"I'll think about it." He replied with a grin.  
"I see your hair is almost back to normal." She commented lightly. "You'll be back looking like a girl in no time." She only just managed to duck under the hit that was aimed her way. She laughed before waking back towards where she and her partner were guarding the crime scene. For the first time in over a year, everything seemed alright.


End file.
